


The Beginning

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic set during the pilot episode 'A Great Deliverance' and inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest posted by The Chronicles of Exmoor(Apologies for the lame title!)
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Lynley’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. He stared straight ahead, his jaw set. His countenance one of barely contained fury.

I turned away, focusing my attention on the world as if flashed by, trying not to let the oppressive atmosphere get to me. None of this was my fault. I hadn’t asked to be partnered with his Lordship. Given a choice he was the last SIO I would have chosen to be stuck with. But I hadn’t been given a choice.

My reputation proceeded me.

I risked another glance, but nothing had changed. I started to get irritated. We needed to find a way to work together. We had a case to solve.

“Can we just… get along?”

He didn’t acknowledge me.

“Look, we’re kind of stuck together here, so we might as well make the best of it.”

Still no response. 

I sighed deeply and began to search through my bag for my cigarettes and lighter. Finding them I lowered the window, lit one and took a deep drag before muttering angrily, “or you could just not talk to me… that will work!”

The end of this case couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
